<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Crazy Morning by pescado_diabolico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432900">One Crazy Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico'>pescado_diabolico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Common Cold, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, impey acts like an idiot and mixes substances that should not be mixed together, saint-germain may or may not be magical and no one is sure, the ship is everyone/everyone; idk how to tag it otherwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most days in their shared apartment, the morning is far from peaceful.  But they wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Crazy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/gifts">mysteriousAlex (Thatsuperbro)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally a prompt assigned to me in a discord server for a friend!  I had fun writing this, it's definitely sillier than what I usually post.  I don't know if I'll write more Code Realize fic in the future, but I really like the game (Saint-Germain is my fave).  Please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the fic, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning began like any other morning in the apartment, which was utter chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardia had been sleeping peacefully, Sisi curled up at her feet, when she felt a hand shake her shoulder.  She blearily rubbed at her eyes as she sat up, and saw Victor with a grave expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything all right?"  Cardia asked, her voice still rough with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Impey," Victor said.  "He's trying to do something stupid, and—" The rest of his explanation was cut off by the crashing of pans and Van Helsing's muffled shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor sighed and shook his head.  "We've been trying to talk some sense into him but… well, we think you'll have the best luck."  With that, he shuffled out of her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardia, now wide awake, looked at Sisi, who looked back at her with a similar understanding.  She reached over to scratch behind his ears before picking him up and setting him on the floor.  "Guess we better see what's wrong," she said.  Sisi barked in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dressing quickly, Cardia came upon Impey, Van Helsing, Victor, and Lupin huddled around the dining table in some heated conversation, while Saint-Germain sat on the couch in the living room, drinking a cup of tea as he read through his class notes.  He was the only one who registered Cardia's entrance, and he gave her a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, my dear," he said, holding his hand out.  Cardia took it and let herself be led to his side, and he kissed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on with them?"  Cardia gestured back to their other partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saint-Germain chuckled before taking another sip of tea.  "Our poor Impey's come down with a cold, and he has an exam today.  He's been refusing our offers to go out and purchase more medicine as well, which is why Van Helsing and Victor are so frustrated with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though summoned, Van Helsing's voice rose again.  "For the last goddamn time, you can't mix an energy shot with Nyquil!"  His angry shout echoed in the room, and it was then that the rest of them noticed Cardia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other four rushed to explain the situation, peppered by the occasional loud sneeze from Impey, until Cardia stood and held up her hand for attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saint-Germain already told me what's going on, but I'll ask anyway."  She pointed to Impey.  "Go first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impey grinned and brushed a piece of his long red hair back.  He stood on weak, wobbly legs and, holding a mug of some liquid, walked towards Cardia, but devolved into a coughing fit.  Lupin went over to him and rubbed his back sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This," Impey declared, holding the mug proudly, "is how I'm going to survive today.  I already took some Nyquil, all I need to do is drink this!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And… what exactly is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coffee and an energy shot," Victor said from the table.  "Impey believes he'll transcend his illness for the exam even though he's going to feel like shit later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impey puffed his cheeks out.  "That's a problem for future me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even though I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> a biomed student and I've told you to just stay home."  Victor was beginning to sound exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You go to class baked out of your mind all the time!  You have the least room out of all of us to judge me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor adjusted his glasses.  "I've built up a tolerance so I know how I function, we don't know what'll happen when you drink that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impey shrugged and began chugging the concoction.  Van Helsing and Victor shared the same tired expression, while Lupin was grinning ear to ear.  A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, something that Cardia noticed.  She went over to him and leaned on his shoulder, joining him in observing Impey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's gotten you so excited?"  She asked, looking up at Lupin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winked and draped an arm around her shoulders.  "Impey and I made a bet that he'll crash partway through the exam and fail.  He doesn't believe me that he needs to drink it right before class, but that's on him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impey gasped when he finished the drink, and he immediately perked up.  "I'll be fine, Miss Cardia, you have faith in me right?"  He saddled up to Cardia's other side and wrapped his arm around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck between two of her boyfriends and knowing the type of shenanigans they were prone to get up to, Cardia could only shake her head at their behavior.  She leaned up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before wiggling her way out of their embrace.  "Just take care of yourself okay?  If you still feel bad tonight, I'll make some soup for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, there's nothing better than food made by someone you love," Impey grinned.  "I might just pretend to feel bad just so you'll give me attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cardia, if you do make soup, I'll help you.  My mom had a recipe that could cure anything," Van Helsing said, a sarcastic tone creeping into his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder went through Impey's body, though from fear or the effects of the drink, no one could tell.  "Th-that's fine!  I'll take care of myself today regardless, wouldn't want to trouble you all if I can help it."  Impey's eyes drifted to the wall clock and, with widened eyes and a sniffle, he jumped and made a dash for his room.  "We're gonna be late!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impey and Lupin darted around the apartment, and once they had their bags, they each said their goodbyes and gave parting kisses, Impey choosing to blow kisses from behind his mask.  As he closed the door behind him, Lupin peaked back in and laughed.  "I'll drag him back here if he passes out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the apartment now much quieter, Cardia poured Sisi his breakfast of kibble before making her own.  She carried a bowl of cereal and sat between Victor and Van Helsing, rubbing at her temples briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope Impey will be alright," she muttered into her meal, picking at it listlessly.  "I don't want him to fail his class."  Sisi, already finished eating, trotted over to Cardia and curled up next to her.  She leaned down to pet him and started to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing grunted in agreement as he drank his coffee.  "He'll be fine, he's got a good immune system.  I'm actually surprised he got sick, that usually happens to Victor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor laughed sheepishly and looked away.  "About that… remember when me, Impey, and Lupin went ghost hunting last weekend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"  Van Helsing raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… we got crossfaded and I remember daring Impey to lick the button every time we got to a crosswalk.  If he got it from anywhere, it was probably that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing stared at Victor for a moment before snorting.  "Fucking surprised he didn't get something worse.  Also, if I had known you were going to do that, I would've joined you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's always next weekend, we'll make sure to invite you," Victor said as he got up.  He returned with a lighter and a joint, opened a window, and took a drag before blowing the smoke out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saint-Germain passed by them to go to the kitchen.  "If you're all going to hunt for ghosts, let me join as well.  I do have a talent for communicating with other realms, as you know."  He sat down at the table, resting his hands under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't call pushing the planchet to make Impey scream a 'talent' but why not."  Van Helsing, having finished his coffee, squeezed Saint-Germain's shoulder as he went to put his dirty dishes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling his bemused laugh, Saint-Germain explained, "If you all knew half the dreams I had about the future that turned out to be true, you wouldn't be saying that.  It's a gift to be connected to another realm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's why you go to class dressed in a feathered top hat, a paisley dress shirt, and wear jewelry like you're trying to attract crows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to let people know what they're in for, it worked on you, didn't it?"  Saint-Germain's bright blue eyes glimmered from beneath his pale eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing coughed as a blush crept up his neck.  "Whatever.  We should get going too, c'mon."  As he headed towards his room, Saint-Germain caught his wrist and pulled him into a brief kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this?  Are you shy because you don't want to admit the truth?  Dishonesty is unbecoming of you, my dear," Saint-Germain murmured as he pulled away.  Van Helsing grumbled out something perceptible only to Saint-Germain, whose smile merely grew.  They disappeared into their respective rooms and returned with their textbooks and bags, giving both Cardia and Victor kisses and goodbyes as they headed off to their own classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left alone, Cardia quickly finished her breakfast and saw Victor finish his joint, grinding it out on an ashtray before shutting the window.  She felt his weight on her back as he draped himself over her, pulling her into a gentle hug and nuzzling his face in her hair.  Cardia smiled softly, reaching up to pat his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to sit and cuddle, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have class later today,” Cardia said.  She disentangled herself from his embrace, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his forehead.  Victor pouted, causing Cardia to giggle at his adorable expression.  “I’ll drive you there, if it’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, and you’d have to take me anyway since I can’t drive.”  Giving Cardia a quick kiss on the nose, Victor led her to the couch and pulled her into his lap.  “We can sit and cuddle for a little bit at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardia turned around to rest her cheek upon Victor’s chest.  His warmth and the sound of his heartbeat lulled her into peace, and Cardia felt her eyelids grow heavy again.  As she fought off sleep, the jingling of a collar alerted her to Sisi’s presence.  Cardia leaned down to pet him, smiling at the way Sisi leaned into her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning had settled into something much more peaceful, but both Cardia and Victor couldn’t help but miss the loud, excitable energy that their partners brought.  They would trade the silence for a raucous love to be shared with the others, something they would enjoy once everyone finally returned home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>